User talk:SUPERCEREAL
My recent edits I apologize for my lack of detail. I will add more info this weekend. SUPERCEREAL (talk) 19:58, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Reply 1. I know and I intend to fix that. 2. Use the Guninfo template. Also, I renamed the MP5 page again. That is the correct name for it, and I also redirected your MP5A2 article to it. The upgrades between the various MP5 SMGs are superficial in nature; they are still the same weapon, and thus don't rate an entirely new page. SmokeSound off! 22:03, August 6, 2012 (UTC) RE:Guninfo Template Bug Not sure what the issue could be there. Formatting issue perhaps? Which other articles does this occur on? The fourth field in the template is the manufacturer; who manufactured, is manufacturing, or has manufactured the firearm in question. SmokeSound off! 21:41, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Colt M1911, I learned the difficult way. to a lesser degree, Ithaca 37 M21 Colt Navy Walther PPK AA-12 CheyTac Intervention FN P90 Benelli M4 M14 Rifle MP-40 Sig Sauer 552 Stechkin APS M1903 Springfield, extremely buggy SUPERCEREAL (talk) 22:04, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :I'm looking and I'm not finding anything that could be causing that. I'll keep looking but it's difficult to troubleshoot when I'm not experiencing the issue myself (everything loads and works normally for me). SmokeSound off! 22:20, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Articles I appreciate your adding more articles (including at least one that I intended to get to... eventually) but can you add some information to some of them? A photo, even. Also, if the weapon is a variant of an existing weapon, can you add it as a section to the weapon it is modified from? SmokeSound off! 22:52, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Sure. I have limited time throughout the day, and not enough to look up info, just create a page or 2. SUPERCEREAL (talk) 01:15, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :You have enough time to create several articles over the span of 30 minutes to an hour. Use some of that time and at least add a sentence or two to your articles. It doesn't take that long. Don't just create an article and have nothing in it. SmokeSound off! 04:56, August 9, 2012 (UTC) RE: Rank and glitch I gave you the rank (Lance Corporal) the day you asked for it; I replied on the talk page. I'll look into it. SmokeSound off! 23:36, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :That was no glitch. I enlarged it and put it in its proper place. SmokeSound off! 23:49, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :Then why doesnt it show up in my signature ::Because you have to add that yourself. SmokeSound off! 00:38, August 16, 2012 (UTC) RE:Lists No. The lists are being phased out; we have categories that do that job. Also, if an article is in a subcategory (such as Military cartridges), do not add the article to the category that the subcategory is under. SmokeSound off! 18:46, August 21, 2012 (UTC) RE: Winchester page You can add information to anything you want. You don't need to request permission from me or anyone else; simply make sure that when you add information (such as making an article), you put enough information there so that the article won't be completely empty. 2nd question: Go to your preferences. Your signature should be there (the field is marked). Fill in the field with your rank (Lance Corporal) and your username or whatever you want to be your signature. SmokeSound off! 02:03, August 24, 2012 (UTC) A few things Firstly, if an article you are adding outlines a variant (variation, etc.) of another weapon already featured (such as being a compact variant, or a variant with a different stock, handguard, etc.), then you add that as a SECTION ( This is a section ) in the article detailing the weapon of which it is a variation of. I have told you this multiple times; I don't know if you are reading the edit summaries, but you haven't gotten it. If you need help understanding what I mean by this, then by all means, ask me. I will answer any question you ask me. Secondly, removal of material from talk pages, unless you are archiving your talk page, is not allowed. Removal of recent messages for archival purposes is not allowed unless the discussion is over and done with already. If you want to archive your talk page, ask me and I'll tell you how. Thirdly, if there is already a link for an article in the section, do not add multiple instances of the same link in that section (example: 5.56 NATO occurring more than once in a section). It makes the section look a bit cluttered. Read the MOS. It should clarify a few things for you. SmokeSound off! 02:03, August 24, 2012 (UTC) edged weapons Hello this is Sharkey I was wondering if you would mind if I put some articles on your wikia and if you still care about it or if you dropped it. Thank you,Sharkey1399 (talk) 02:53, February 10, 2013 (UTC)